


Would It Be Enough

by acciojd



Series: A Summer with Baz [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oblivious Simon Snow, Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow Friendship, Penelope Bunce is a Good Friend, Pining Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Protective Simon Snow, Protective Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Loves Simon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciojd/pseuds/acciojd
Summary: The unplanned Part Two of "A Summer with Baz".Part One, "It Would be Enough" should be read first, but this can be read on it's own.TW: Child NeglectSimon is spending his summer before 6th year at Hampshire with Baz. Secrets will be exposed and The Humdrum pays them a visit.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: A Summer with Baz [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860481
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	Would It Be Enough

Would it Be Enough

by acciojd

Lyrics from "Peace" by Taylor Swift, off her new Folklore album. 

**_Our coming of age has come and gone_ **

**_Suddenly this summer it’s clear_ **

**Baz**

It might be sad to admit this, or perhaps just too morose to dwell on, but this has been the best summer of my life. We are only two weeks into it, and I think I’m the happiest I’ve ever been. After all, Simon Snow is spending the summer with me.

We haven’t brought up the truce between us, but I’d venture to say we are friends now. He’s happy, he’s thriving, most importantly he’s healthy. Daphne adores him, and since she is pregnant again, she’s happy to have another set of hands around the house to help with the twins and Mordelia. My father is being as polite as I’d ever expect him to be. Even Fiona seems amused by him.

I never asked him what the Mage said when he told him he was spending the summer in Hampshire with me.

Apparently, my father has taken it up with the Coven as an act of charity. Fiona filled me in, even if my father wouldn’t. He told the Coven that we had become very close friends during our time as roommates at Watford, that the crucible clearly put us together to unite the old families with Simon Snow to help the ultimate confrontation with the Humdrum rather than waste time with infighting.

We don’t need to pretend his motives are totally altruistic. He’s looking to regain some ground with the Coven. Apparently many families, not just the Old Families, have been annoyed with the tactics of the Mage. Simon let slip that the Mage has even searched the Bunce’s home looking for dark artifacts and Mitali is not happy. There is a political game being played, I’d have to be naïve to set that aside.

But I also really don’t care about the politics. Simon and I went fishing yesterday at a lake a little over a mile from my home. We hiked out with a bag that I had magicked lunch and our fishing poles to fit into. Simon took his shirt off and went for a dip to cool down, and I watched him shake the water out of his curls like a golden retriever. I watched the water drop down his well-filled out not emaciated chest and disappear into his shorts. How can I be expected to care about politics when that is how I’m spending my morning?

Now we were in the library, and he was flipping through an book on Shakespearean spells. He was definitely not reading it, because as much as I would love to pretend that I was a good influence on Simon’s studies, it doesn’t seem to have made a difference in his dedication to school.

“Penny would love to see this library, you know.” He said suddenly. “I feel like I should be impressed with it, because she would be, but it’s all just books to me.”

I stopped what I was doing and looked over at him.

“Should we invite her to visit?” I asked. That seemed like something he would like. It was a long summer, even if he was not spending it in care. I’m sure he missed her.

“Can we do that?” His eyes practically bugged out of his head. I felt something tug at my heart at how excited he was by the simple premise as seeing a friend over the summer.

I shrugged. “Why not? If her parents are willing to take her out here. I think it’s a bit of a drive. Although, I’m sure she could take the train and we could probably just pick her up there.” I said, mostly thinking out loud.

And just like that Penelope Bunce was going to be visiting next weekend. How the tides are turning.

**_I never had the courage of my convictions_ **

**_As long as danger is near_ **

**_And it’s just around the corner, darlin’_ **

**_‘cause it lives in me_ **

**Simon**

Baz is definitely a vampire. It’s even more obvious now that we are at his house. He still sneaks out most nights, and I know he is not going to see Agatha or some secret girlfriend. He is almost always gone for exactly an hour, and I’ve watched him from the window as he walks into the cluster of woods surrounding their house. 

I don’t want to confront him about it. I’ve been sleeping on his couch most nights (those wraiths are bloody terrifying, his “couch” is more like a guest bed anyway, and I like hearing him breath, it’s comforting. Like the white noise machine, they used to play for the babies in the care home.) And he was being so kind to me that it seemed wrong to even accuse him anymore.

But he was totally a vampire. Probably some kind of vegetarian vampire that only eats animals rather than humans. He spends plenty of time around his sisters and would clearly never hurt them. He has never tried to hurt me, even without the anathema protecting me at his house. And it’s not like there is a village of people so close that he could sneak away, drain them, and be back in an hour.

Even though I knew he was sneaking out most nights still, and I knew he wasn’t meeting Agatha or any other girls all the way out here, I decided not to confront him about it.

Turns out I didn’t need to.

We were messing around by the lake. I loved going to the lake with Baz. He sometimes wears these shorts that make his legs look like they go on for miles. Bloody bastard is so fit it’s almost unfair. I jump in the water and I look a right mess with my hair sticking up in every direction. He jumps in and just flips his hair and I swear it falls perfectly every time. Bastard.

The lake had an outcropping of rocks and I was having a pretty wicked time jumping from the rocks into the lake. Of course, the rocks were getting slippery, and I was showing off for Baz.

I didn’t even realize I slipped until I was on the ground, staring up at the sky. I heard Baz yell and I sat up to realize I had gashed my leg and my arm pretty badly on the rocks. I was fine, just a bad cut. Before magic I would have needed stiches, but now a couple of “get well soon’s” should do the trick.

I started to tell Baz that when I realized he had stopped short about 10 feet from me. He looked horrified and his hand was covering his mouth in what could have been shock, but I knew better. He was covering his fangs.

Well fuck. I’m now bleeding, without a wand, and the only one here who can help me may accidently drain all my blood.

“Baz..” I started. I’m not sure what I was going to say. That it’s okay if he wanted to drink my blood? That I wouldn’t blame him? To stay away? To come closer?

He swallowed and closed his eyes.

“Baz..”

“Give me a second, Simon.” He said, still covering his mouth. He had a lisp. I’ve spend hours listening to the cadence of his voice, and never with a lisp.

“ **get well soon** ” he muttered followed by “ **an apple a day.** ” His perfect elocution was ruined by the lisp and it took another round for the cut to heel up, but he got there in the end.

For a moment we just stared at each other. Then he turned on his heels and ran.

  
**Baz**

I think I’m going to be sick. My stomach is rolling. I can still smell his blood. I want him so badly and that makes me so nauseous. I thought being his friend would be too hard, that being cruel to him so that he hated me would make it easier. That was wrong, both were impossibly hard, and it is all coming to head right now.

I can’t stomach the idea of facing him. He always accused me of being a vampire, but now he knows. Even worse, he knows what a monster I am. He knows I was seconds away from licking the blood off his arm. I can’t even pretend the human blood doesn’t tempt me, that I don’t want it, because I do. Not just anyone’s blood. I want him.

I like to think we were friends now. He probably would say we are, he’s always been so honorable, so noble, so brave. But his loyalties still were with the Mage. The mage was still his mentor, and he was still the heir. He would feel obligated to tell him.

Then what? The Mage would love to humiliate the Pitches. He’d enjoy striking the last Pitch heir and ripping out my fangs. They would have to hold a trial though. There were still plenty of Old Families on the Coven. I’ve never hurt a human and I didn’t turn willingly. Maybe they’d let me stay.

They wouldn’t let me go back to Watford though. I would never finish school. I wouldn’t graduate top of my class. I wouldn’t even be able to see my mother in the catacombs.

I could feel my breath coming in short gasps. I could run for hours on the football pitch, but this was different. This was a full-blown panic attack. I let myself collapse into a sitting position and leaned against a tree. Vaguely I hoped Simon would remember how to get back to the house, but I couldn’t bring myself to get up. I was having trouble collecting my thoughts. Everything was going a little grey around the edges.

**_But I'm a fire and I'll keep your brittle heart warm_ **

**_If your cascade, ocean wave blues come_ **

**_All these people think love's for show_ **

**_But I would die for you in secret_ **

**Simon**

I took off after him. Baz is faster than me, but he couldn’t run forever. And I would. Run forever, if I had too. I don’t know any spells to find someone, and certainly I’ve tried and failed to follow Baz before, but this felt different. My magic started spilling out, but instead of burning it was moving me, guiding me, creating a path for me to follow.

I’m pretty sure magic isn’t supposed to work like that, but my magic never followed the rules.

**Baz**

I felt him before I saw him. It always seems to happen that way.

“Stay away, Snow.” At least my fangs had finally retracted.

He didn’t answer, but I knew he was still coming toward me.

“Seriously Snow, back off.” I growled

“Baz..” I could hear him closing in, and then I could feel him sit down in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders.

“Baz. Breath. You are okay. I’m okay. Everything is okay.” He said, voice uncharacteristically soft.

“Shouldn’t you be calling the Mage, now that you have your proof?” I said with a sneer. I couldn’t help it, all I wanted to do was lash out at him, even if he didn’t deserve it. I was scared and lashing out. “You’ll finally get Mummers to yourself”

I heard him take a sharp intake of breath.

“Baz, no..”

I pushed off his arms and managed to get to my feet, new found fear and adrenaline giving me strength.

“You were right, okay? I am a vampire. I’m a blood-sucking, soulless, monster.” I yelled storming a few feet away.

Simon was scrambling to his feet and moving toward me.

Then suddenly he was embracing me. His skin was so hot, his body felt like fire.

“No, you’re not.” He muttered. “No, you’re not.”

Tears burned my eyes, spilling out even as I tried to control them.

“You may be a vampire. But you are not a soulless monster.” He whispered, and I couldn’t help scoffing.

“I literally kill to survive.” I choked, tears really spilling over this time.

“And I had roast beef for dinner last night. I don’t think the cow made it.” Simon said.

He leaned back, his arms still gripping my shoulders. “You are Baz Pitch, you are the best older brother I’ve ever seen, you are a loving son and a very good friend when you want to be. You can be snarky and mean, and sometimes a bit of an arrogant twat, but that just makes you more human.” Honestly, I was surprised Simon was able to speak so coherently. Usually he just solves his problems by going off or grunting.

“I’m not going to tell the Mage. I won’t tell anyone. Not even Penny. I’m sorry I spent so long trying to out you. It was awful of me. I promise, this stays with me.”

I was stunned. If there is one thing Simon is dripping with its honor. I couldn’t imagine him keeping a secret from the Mage, but here he was, promising me that he would.

I would have kissed him, really, I would have.

Except something chose that second to yank us from the woods.

_The devil's in the details, but you got a friend in me_

_Would it be enough if I could never give you peace?_

**Simon**

I think I was going to kiss him. I wanted to. I’ll have to file that away under feelings to deal with later because now we have to deal with the Humdrum. That’s what pulled us through the woods, I could tell the moment that we landed, wherever we were. I could feel the awful sucking that it was nearby, I could feel the emptiness.

I could hear Baz gasp next to me. I don’t know if he’s ever felt the complete emptiness that the Humdrum leaves you with. It’s a terrible empty feeling when you can’t reach your magic, and Baz is more powerful than most.

“Is it..”

“Yeah” I said, calling for my sword, the only thing that worked consistently for me.

Then I heard Baz gasp again “Crowley..”

I looked in the direction here was staring in and felt my stomach drop. It was me. It looked exactly the way I did when I first showed up at Watford. Small, skinny, dirty jeans and a white shirt. That stupid red ball I used to carry around.

“You’re here!” It said, excitedly, and I felt stomach turned. It could talk. It looked and sounded exactly like me.

“Why do you look like me? How are you doing that.” I yelled, stepping forward, so that Baz was behind me.

“I can feel you. Your so full.” The Humdrum whispered back. Then he turned toward Baz. “Oh it’s you!” He said, sounding excited, stepping toward Baz. I repositioned myself so that I was in between them.

“Don’t touch him.” I growled.

“But I could give him some of my empty, and make him empty like me.” The humdrum pouted. The sucking was getting worse. I could feel it on my skin. Then I looked down and realized I was starting to bleed from my pores, it was actually pulling the blood out of me. Well that was new. And horrifying.

I looked to Baz, and the same thing was happening to him. He looked terrified. I could also see his fangs were poking out again.

“We have to get out of here, Simon.” He said. The lisp was back.

“Any ideas?” I replied.

“One… it’s a bit mad.” Baz said, and then he was off. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him move that fast. I don’t think a human could move that fast. His reflexes were a marvel.

He grabbed the ball before the humdrum realized what he was doing, and he chucked it as hard as he could in the opposite direction. There was fury on the Humdrum’s face as it took off after the ball.

“RUN!” Baz shouted, and grabbed my arm as we sprinted in the opposite direction.

I kept thinking it would catch us. It would catch us, and it would make Baz empty, whatever that meant. I kept thinking that we were not going fast enough, that Baz was slowing himself down to keep pace with me, that I would get us both killed.

And then I had wings, and I grabbed Baz, picked him up like a bride. He yelped, but then hung on for dear life.

**Baz**

Simon has wings. He just picked me up like he was going to carry me over the threshold, and we were flying. Simon who shares a face with the Humdrum. The Humdrum is Simon. I think its only shock that has been keeping my hunger at bay. He’s covered in blood. I lost a lot of blood, and I don’t have that much to lose.

Once the shock and adrenaline wore off, I felt the hunger return and it was fierce.

“Snow, we have to land.” I said, hopefully we had put enough distance between us and the humdrum. I could feel my magic again, so that was a good sign.

“Not yet.”

“Snow, please.” I said, and he locked down at me, and noticed the fangs. He nodded before turning to the ground.

We landed in a thicket of sorts. I have no idea where we were. Judging by the foliage we were likely still in England, but that’s just as good of a guess as any.

“Stay here.” I said. “I won’t be long.”

“Are you mental.” Simon said. “I’m not leaving your side. We will summon something and you will drink right here.”

My stomach twisted. “I really don’t want you to…”

“Baz. There is a monster out there that wants to make you ‘empty’ whatever that means. He pulled the blood from your body. I’m not letting you out of my site. **DOE A DEER** ” He shouted.

It was clear there was not much room for argue. “At least turn around” I asked, a little desperate, as a deer wandered over to us. He nodded and did that much at least.

After I drained the deer I felt significantly better, significantly in more in control. I looked at Simon and he looked absolutely wretched. He was covered in blood (we both were), his eyes had bruises underneath them, and he had two huge dragon wings sprouting from his back… and a tail?

We had a lot we needed too discuss.

But he looked to tired and scared I couldn’t bring myself to ask any follow up questions.

I reached around for my phone and pulled up the map app.

“Looks like we are about an hour from the house. I can clean us up and we can call Fiona for a ride back?” I offered, trying to plan so Simon did not have too.

He didn’t look thrilled by that idea.

“Okay, how about this. We aren’t far from Totton. You fly us a bit closer, I’ll clean us up, and we can get a room for the night. We can get some food and get some sleep.” Simon nodded at that idea, and I scrambled to think of what to text my father as an explanation.

“Ready?” I asked. It looked like I’d have to take a bit of the lead here. Simon seemed absolutely shell shocked into silence. He nodded so I got closer to him. “Er, just pick me up again?” Since I had just drained a deer, I could feel the tips of my ears and cheeks flush wish embarrassment. But Simon seemed too out of it to worry.

Then we were flying. I cast **lights will guide you home** just to direct us the way I wanted to go, and Simon followed the path the spell created. When we were close to the village he landed again. I cast a few spells to clean us up before I turned to the wings.

“You reckon you could just picture yourself not needing them anymore?” I offered. “Your magic seems to provide you with what you need, you need them gone now. Try thinking of that.” I could probably cast a spell to hide them, but they would still be uncomfortable for him.

He scrunched up his face and then to his tremendous relief, they seemed to shrink and go back into his body.

“Your magic is really unbelievable.” And it’s true. I don’t know other magicians whose magic seems to just do whatever you want, spells or no spells. No wonder so many of the smaller spells don’t work for him. It must be like trying to turn off a stove with a fire hydrant.

We walked into the village just trying to look natural. Just two lads, out for an evening. It was laughable really. Simon just found out I’m a vampire, and then we turned around and found out the humdrum was somehow taking on his child form. And apparently it could pull him to it. That was concerning.

That’s why I threw the ball. Simon was so attached to that thing at 11. I hid it once and he literally tore the room apart looking for it. I figured there was a good chance if I threw it, he’s take off after it. Lucky that worked.

I could smell smoke coming from Simon next to me as we walked along. He was likely well on his own way to a panic attack. I looked around and saw a small pub. Perfect, that would do the trick.

“Let’s get some food, Snow.” I said pointing at the small place. Simon’s eyes widened and he nodded before suddenly frowning.

“I don’t have any money.” He said, voice low and embarrassed.

“Well fortunately, I had my wallet on me when we were transported, so you’re in luck.” I said with a smile.

We ducked in and sat in a dark corner. It would be somewhat romantic if we both weren’t so disturbed. Simon ordered an embarrassing amount of food. I got some fish and chips, which Simon ate some of anyway.

After Simon finished eating, he looked up at me, and then promptly started crying.

“Snow!” I said somewhat alarmed. I quickly cast **nothing to see here** and moved from my side of the booth to his. “Snow, we are okay, we are fine.” I comforted, just like he had been doing early that day. “We will figure it out.”

“He dragged me too him. He wanted to hurt you. He looks like me.” Snow said, voice cracking, tears streaming freely down your face.

“Good thing it was a day for revelations then” I said, throwing my arm around his shoulders. “Bet it doesn’t realize he’s got a pissed off vampire and a part-dragon chosen one to deal with.” It worked, Simon laughed and spit out a bit a water.

“Not to mention we will loop Penny in, and then he will be dealing with our number 1 and number 2 spot of the Watford School for Magicks class. Quite a formidable team if I do say so myself.”

Simon smiles, and the tears fortunately stopped flowing.

“Baz..” Simon started. “Thank you.”

I nodded and released the spell around us as he calmed down.

When the waitress came over, I turned on my charm and asked where a decent place for us to stay in town is. She gave us some options and then slipped me her number in case I “needed company.”

I could smell Simon’s magic bleeding over again, but it died down quickly when I tossed the number in the trash on our way out.

Part of me wondered if he was jealous, but that could not be. I know he was worried I’d leave him tonight. He was practically attached to my hip, never letting me get to far ahead. The whole “make him empty” thing really seemed to freak him out. I tried to forget the way my heart sped up when he stepped in between me and the humdrum, like a noble hero. Protecting me, fighting for me, like I meant something to him. Like I was important, even though he knew I was a vampire.

I felt a spark of something rise up in me. It felt like hope.

_There’s robbers to the east, clowns to the west._

_I’d give you my sunshine, give you my best._

_But the rain is always gonna come if you’re standin’ with me_

**_Simon_ **

The next weekend Penny came to visit. After our tearful reunion (the tears mainly hers), we retreated to the Pitch library. She, as predicted, lost her mind. I’m pretty sure Baz and I could have left her there for days and she wouldn’t notice.

Before she could get too lost in the books, I asked her to sit down so we could fill her in.

The humdrum pulling Baz and I from Hampshire, transporting us somewhere else entirely, looking like me at age 11. Calling me full, wanting to make Baz empty. Since it was my story to tell, I told her about the wings and flying to safety. She looked at Baz as if to confirm that I didn’t have a head injury, and he gave a curt nod. Finally how we spent the night in Totten before Baz managed to rent a car to drive us back.

I thought Penny was going to combust, but before she could open her mouth Baz interrupted.

“Er… also I’m a vampire. You should probably know that too.” Baz said softly.

Penny looked at him like he was an absolute moron. I was just impressed to see that look given to someone who wasn’t me for once.

Then she took a deep breath.

“We are going to figure this out Simon. I promise.”

I could feel tears welling up in me this time.

“It looked just like me Penny.. what If I’m…”

“No. Stop. It was clearly taunting you, but it’s going to be okay. We are going to figure this out.”

Then she looked around. “But not today. Today, let’s just be teenagers and enjoy a beautiful day. I want to see the library, I want to see the lake you guys have been hanging out. I want to just be kids. Can we do that today?”

I smiled and turned to Baz, he smiled too.

“Yeah. Yeah we can.”

_Would it be enough if I could never give you peace?_

A/N: I didn’t plan to continue this story, but then “Folklore” came out and the song “PEACE” gave me major snowbaz vibes. Since “Would it be enough” seemed to lend itself to “It would be enough” it gave me some major inspo. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
